


Gossamer

by ctbn60



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Gossamer

__[Title: Gossamer](http://sara-wolf.dreamwidth.org/tag/fic:+gossamer)  
Author: Sara_Wolf  
Artist: ctbn60  
Fandom: Charmed  
Rating: PG - Artwork only  
Warnings: None - Artwork only See story header for any in the story.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ctbn60/pic/003638dg/)

[](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/BB_Art_Challenges/Gossamer/Gossamer.jpg)  
---  
  
Chapter Breaks:  
  
---  
  
Icons:

|  |  |   
---|---|---|---  
|  |   
  
  


Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, their respective creators do. I'm just playing with them for a while. This is just for fun no infringement is intended.  I do not, in any way, profit from the artwork created here by manipulation. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

Images: are all copyrighted by their respective artists I make no claim to them whatsoever. They give us lovely images and this is only meant as a tribute to their amazing work.  The finished fan fiction cover, icon, artwork, composition however is my own design.  

  



End file.
